Focus
by MakorraGal312
Summary: Mako and Korra have one last talk before she goes to leaves to assist the Red Lotus after making her final decision. This was based off of the sneak peek clip of the season finale after the latest episode. If you haven't seen it, go watch it before reading this. Please be sure to review and fave! :)


_"Focus on saving the airbenders. Then you can focus on saving me."_

Focus. That's what Korra wanted them to do. Not to focus on her. For now, they had to focus on the airbenders. Mako was walking through the halls of the airship. It was the middle of the night and he wasn't able to sleep. He couldn't stop thinking about Korra going over to the Red Lotus. The same group who tried to kidnap her when she was a child. The same group who murdered the Earth Queen. The same group who would continue to kill world leaders unless Korra cooperated with their terms.

While he was walking towards the front of the ship, he saw Korra sitting against the window, with a worried expression on her face. He stopped and hesitated. He didn't want to end up having a fight with Korra when she was about to give herself up to the Red Lotus later in the morning, but he felt like he needed to say the words he needed to say since this is the last time he would see her...for now.

"Korra?" Mako asked, walking over to the Avatar. Korra jumped a little bit, but relaxed when she saw the firebender. She gave a tiny smile.

"What is it, Mako?" she asked back.

"It's about the Red Lotus situation." Mako replied. Korra frowned and stood up, not wanting to talk about it.

"Mako, I'm not in the mood for this right now."

"I'm sorry, but I think we have to talk about this. Are you sure you want to go through with this?" Korra turned around and faced him. Her face showed signs of anger, fatigue, confusion...and so much fear.

"Mako, if I don't join Zaheer and his group, he's going to kill all the airbenders! Is this want you want on your shoulders? Zaheer killing innocent people? Like Jinora? Or Kai? Or Pema and the baby?! How do you think Bolin would feel if he found out that Opal was murdered in cold blood by those guys? For all we know, they've probably already hurt Tenzin and god knows who else. Do you see why I have to do this?" Korra shouted. Tears were already starting to form in the corners of her eyes.

"Korra, -"

"Mako. Like I said before, you have to let me go do this. The only thing that you have to do is to go with everybody else and focus on rescuing the rest of the remaining airbenders!"

"HOW AM I SUPPOSED TO FOCUS ON THAT WHEN THE ONLY THING I'LL PROBABLY BE ABLE TO FOCUS ON IS YOU?!" Mako screamed. Korra looked at him in shock. Ever since they broke up, Mako would never be straight up with her about things, let alone say anything at all. Mako took a shaky breath and continued.

"Korra. It's going to be hard enough being separated from you for awhile. But having to think constantly about whether or not you'll be safe is going to be the death of me. Look, I know that I haven't been the most mature guy ever since our relationship came to a close, but I'm still in love with you. I still want to be with you!" Mako said. He felt the blush on his cheeks. But he didn't care. Korra walked towards Mako until they had their faces a few inches away from each other.

"Mako. I still want to be with you, too. Maybe after this whole Red Lotus thing is over, we can give this another shot." Korra replied with a smile. Mako then cupped Korra's cheek and placed his lips against hers. It was just a chaste kiss, but is still felt so right. After all this time, the feeling of each others lips was electric. Korra gripped Mako's shoulders while Mako cupped her cheeks. After a minute, they pulled away.

"I like that idea." Mako smirked while smiling.

"I'm glad you do." The two teens then placed their foreheads against each others. Wanting to keep the spark. The spark that ignited their everlasting flame. Mako's breath was still shaky and Korra was getting worried that he was gonna have a heart attack at this rate.

"My heart's beating so fast." Mako joked, yet still stating the facts. Korra moved her hands from his shoulders to his chest.

"Well, just breathe then!" Korra whispered while laughing. Mako then moved one of his hands to Korra's hip while he used the other hand to stroke her cheek with his thumb.

"I love you. I-I'm so...so in love with you." Mako gasped as he and Korra exchanged another kiss. Korra wrapped her arms around Mako's neck as Mako literally grabbed her one cheek. Mako took in another shaky breath as he licked Korra's bottom lip, making her gasp and having them both fight for dominance. This continued until they needed some air. They placed their foreheads back on each others as they tried to catch their breath.

"You sh-should probably get some sleep." Korra finally said, this time having the shaky breath.

"I will. But only if you promise me something." Mako replied, finally calmed down.

"Name it."

"You come back to me. Deal?"

"Deal." They kissed again, this time giving each other a series of kisses until they finally got tired, having a strand of saliva extend in between each other's lips. Korra gave Mako two more pecks until he finally left, a smile plastered on his face. Korra then walked back to the window and lied down as she drifted into a pleasant slumber, knowing that in her dreams she'll have Mako's lips to focus on.


End file.
